Shattered Mirror
by kelley28
Summary: A small one-shot based on the ending of Twilight Princess.


SHATTERED MIRROR

_**A/N: I know, the title isn't great, but I couldn't think of anything else. I just finished "Twilight Princess" after owning the game for about a year, (Blame the addictiveness of Resident Evil), and I loved the ending. So, I thought I'd try a small one-shot based on the end. The dialogue comes straight from the game.**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of the Legend of Zelda series. Just a copy of the game.

* * *

The sky was beginning to light up. I turned away from the dead Ganondorf and noticed that the light was getting brighter. I saw something in the distance. Midna? It had to be her! I ran in her direction, and stopped near her to catch my breath. She stood up. It couldn't be her. Midna wasn't that tall. She turned around and I found myself staring at the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was the grey color of the sky after the sun had gone down. Her hair was long, and the color of the sunset, and her eyes were nearly the color of her hair. 

All I could see around me was light. What was happening? Did we win? Was Link and Zelda okay? Where was I? The light cleared and I found myself lying in a field. I could hear someone running up behind me. I stood and realized that I was myself again. I turned around and found Link standing behind me. His blue eyes widened and he stared at me.

"What? Say something?"

Silence.

"Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

Still nothing. All he did was stare. Just when I thought he'd never move, he smiled. A glorious, handsome smile.

'_You're beautiful_,' I wanted to say. �She stood, smiling at me, waiting for me to say something, but I couldn't. The words seemed frozen in my throat. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. All I could do was smile.

* * *

"Well…I guess this is farewell," I said, as Link, Zelda, and I stood in front of the Mirror of Twilight. "Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But…never forget that there's another world bound to this one."

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin," Zelda reminded me. "One cannot exist without the other. I now know the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world. They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes…that is what I believe."

I thought that over for a moment. It made sense, and there didn't seem to be any other explanation. Without the help we had given each other, we never would have defeated the darkness. "Zelda. Your words are kind and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you, then maybe you'll do alright."

I stepped in front of the Mirror and the steps to my home appeared. I turned and looked at Link one last time. 

"Well, thank you. The princess spoke truly; as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again, Link." I closed my eyes and a tear fell from one of them. I opened my eyes and the tear began to float in the air. "I…" I gave the tear a push. "See you later." As I began to fade, I could see the worry on Link's and Zelda's faces, as the tear hit the Mirror.

I watched as Midna's tear hit the middle of the Mirror, and the entire Mirror cracked. Midna began running up the stairs. I had to stop her! If anything happened to that Mirror, I would never see her again! She turned and smiled at me one last time. She faded into her world and the Mirror shattered.

It was gone. The Mirror was gone. My only connection to Midna had just shattered into a million pieces. How could this have happened? Why? Without that Mirror, I would never see her again. Or would I? As Epona and I rode home, I thought back on our journey. How brave Midna had been. How she kept fighting to free her world from evil. How she had stood up to Zant and Ganon, never giving in to their will, despite her small size. I knew that no matter what she had to do, Midna would make sure that we would meet again.

* * *

_**End notes: I was trying to write with the same feeling I got when I saw the ending, and this seemed to turn out okay. I am NOT good a one-shots, so feel free to tell me if it blows.**_


End file.
